This invention relates to a device for debermining the torque transmitted between a set of conical disks of a continuously variable transmission and the shaft thereof.
In many cases it is desirable to know the torque transmitted during operation of a continuously variable transmission between a set of conical disks and the shaft thereof. When, for instance, both the ingoing torque and the outgoing torque are known, the efficiency of the transmission can be measured in a very simple way and data can be obtained about the operation and the operating circumstances of the transmission.
When a continuously variable transmission is used in combination with a flywheel drive measuring the torque is necessary for the control of the transmission as a flywheel contains so much energy that a change of the transmission ratio which is effected too fast leads to damage and accidents. As the torque is a measure for the loading of the driving motor a signal representing said torque can be used as a control signal in, for instance, an electronic fuel injection system or to control the ignition timing.
It is possible to use a known torque measuring device in a test stand for one or both shafts. Thus a strain gauge may be used which is not possible in a normal transmission included in a vehicle and used normally. So there exists the need of a torque measuring device for a continuously variable transmission which takes up but little space, can be included permanently into the transmission and which during operation continuously delivers a measuring signal representing the torque transmitted between the set of disks and the shaft thereof.